Quédate Conmigo
by Katie Lupin
Summary: Secuela de ¿Quieres estar conmigo? cuando el plazo para decirle al mundo que estan juntos se les acaba a nuestra pareja favorita, el caso se complica... cap 8 listo
1. La tormenta ya está aquí

**Quédate conmigo.**

**Capítulo 1: La tormenta ya está aquí.**

_**Esta secuela comienza cronológicamente un mes después del epílogo de "¿Quieres estar conmigo?".**_

_No quiero que arriesguemos nuestra relación profesional, en caso que nuestra relación personal no prospere… Ángela, yo… no podría perderlo… si no resultamos como novios… no podría perderlo como compañero…-._

_.-Brennan…- la artista tomó la mano de su amiga en un acto protector._

_.-¿Entiendes?-._

_.-La verdad sí, pero no estoy de acuerdo… tú y él están hechos el uno para el otro, son incapaces de hacerse daño; se complementan en cada sentido, no son NADA sin el otro, se protegen a niveles irrisorios… Bren… tú y él se aman, y eso, no puede ser roto, o contaminado… lo suyo, resultará y entre más lo intenten ocultar más se arriesgan a que de verdad, los separen…- Ángela terminó de decir abrazando a su mejor amiga._

_.-Tienes un punto válido, lo sé… pero, por favor… no estoy lista, aún no… sería incómodo para Cam y Cullen nos separaría sin pensarlo… veamos como evoluciona esto y le diremos a todos ¿De acuerdo?-._

_.-¿Cuánto tiempo?-._

_.-Tres meses…-._

_.-Dos semanas…-._

_.-Dos meses…-._

_.-Tres semanas…-._

_.-Mes y medio…-._

_.-Un mes… tómalo o les digo a todos en este instante…-._

_.-De acuerdo, un mes…-._

**_Un mes después…_**

El agente y la doctora estaban acurrucados en el sillón del departamento del agente, escuchaban tranquilamente el sonido que emitía el equipo de música "See the World" de Gomez (la que suena en el inicio de 3x01 "The Widow's son in the Windshield").

.-Me gusta esta canción…- musitó Booth mientras acariciaba el cabello de su novia.

.-Gracias por lo que me toca…-.

.-¿A qué te refieres?-.

.-Te gusta una canción sobre encontrar una chica a la "antigua"…-.

.-Es una canción ¿Lo sabes?… sólo una canción…-.

.-Antropológicamente…-.

.-Los hombres hacemos algo, debido a cierto estímulo… cariño, te amo, pero me vuelves ¡Loco! Cuando quieres psicoanalizarme de esta forma…-.

.-No estoy tratando de psicoanalizarte… sabes que odio la psicología… "es una…-.

.-¿"Ciencia Blanda"? lo sé, pero estás tratando de buscarle razones a mi comportamiento, en mi mundo, ESO cae dentro de la psicología- expresó el agente socarronamente.

.-Bueno, tú mundo es definitivamente pequeño…- declaró la antropóloga, enfadada.

.-¿Realmente crees eso?-.

.-En este momento sí…-.

.-¿Con que sí… No?- Booth, sabiendo que si estiraba suficientemente ese elástico, lo cortaría, haciendo que su novia se enojara de verdad con él, optó por la solución fácil y comenzó a besarla como si no hubiera mañana.

.-¿Todavía estás molesta?-.

.-¿Por qué?...- respondió ella.

.-Nada, no es importante… ¿Qué dices si vamos a dormir?...-.

.-¿Sólo a dormir?- Temperance comenzó a reír, Booth, confundido la miró extrañado – por tus acciones previas, me atrevería a concluir que no piensas SÓLO dormir…-.

.-¿Tú crees?-.

.-Estoy segura-.

.-Pues… ¡Tienes razón!- Booth se levantó del sillón y levantó a su amante, para llevarla en brazos a su habitación.

El mes había transcurrido en circunstancias parecidas. El fin de semana que volvieron, llámese domingo por la tarde, habían ido a dormir al departamento de Brennan. El resto de la semana había pasado entre mensajes de texto y noches compartidas en el apartamento de alguno de los dos.

Temperance había pedido a Ángela que no le dijera a todo el mundo aún, sólo limitando el conocimiento a ella y Hodgins; a Zach no le habían dicho, para evitar que se le escapara por causalidad y a Camille Saroyan tampoco, porque sería incómodo para todos, aparte, de que Brennan y Booth querían ver si resultaba su relación antes de ventilarla al mundo, especialmente al FBI. El problema era que, el plazo fatal que la artista le impusiera a su mejor amiga, se terminaba la mañana siguiente y la antropóloga no estaba segura de que estuvieran listos para eso.

Durante el mes, se habían visto, prácticamente, cada día, excepto, los dos fines de semana que Booth había tenido a Parker en casa, ambos habían decidido tomar las cosas con calma entre Temperance y el pequeño, pues cualquier paso en falso del agente, podría poner en jaque su relación con alguno de ellos. Así que la doctora había visto al pequeño únicamente en la cafetería mientras comía con su padre, durante el fin de semana anterior a ese día; pero lejos de incomodarla, Parker la saludó afectuosamente, con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, luego de eso, Temperance se quedó en la barra y los chicos en una mesa, cuando se fueron, el pequeño repitió sus acciones. Aunque algo en esa extrañísima situación no podía ser negado, el beso de Parker había revuelto todo dentro de Brennan, llenando de calor su interior; y claro que lo negaría en la corte, pero cada vez que lo recordaba, una sonrisa aparecía en su cara.

El día siguiente sería martes, la doctora, se corrió un poco del abrazo protector de su novio y observó el reloj, las 03:27 hrs. Ya era martes y Temperance seguía divagando sobre lo que le deparaba el día siguiente; había pretendido conversar con Booth al respecto de la fecha, el agente sabía lo del plazo fatal de Ángela, pero Brennan no estaba segura de que su novio estuviera consciente de que ese día terminaba, cuando pretendió hacerlo esa noche, lo había dilatado y postergado hasta que Booth y ella habían hecho el amor y hasta había dormido un poco después de eso, pero cerca de las dos había despertado, luego de eso, no había podido volver a dormir.

Después de haber vuelto las cosas habían sido, prácticamente las mismas, seguían discutiendo por cuanta cosa encontraran, "por… qué blanco en más blanco o qué negro es más negro"; habían tenido un caso que habían logrado, después de una 'larga' semana y media trabajando, terminar poniendo al jefe de la victima tras las rejas. Brennan seguía en ese velado concurso de poderío con su jefa. Lo mismo bajo el sol y, sin embargo, había algo distinto, algo que a la doctora la hacía sentir increíblemente incómoda, lo peor de todo era que todavía no sabía qué era.

Temperance se levantó, nerviosa, ya no podría seguir durmiendo, eso era seguro. Comenzó a vagar por el departamento, se paró un rato a un lado de la ventana del living, pero la luna más se burlaba de ella, que lo que la relajaba, dio otro par de vueltas, sentándose en el sillón finalmente. A un lado de su asiento estaba una foto de ella y Booth que tomaran hacía mucho tiempo, mucho antes de algo sucediese entre ellos, dos hilillos de lágrimas se asomaron por sus mejillas y maldijo a Booth por convertirla en una mujer tan sensible, definitivamente era una pésima influencia; sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar los malos pensamientos y, de paso, las lágrimas. Se levantó de golpe y volvió a la habitación, no le servía de absolutamente nada estar allí a las tres de la mañana, al menos en la cama podría dormir un poco.

Al llegar allí, vio a su novio, durmiendo despreocupadamente, se acurrucó a su lado y por reflejo, Booth la abrazó, quedando protegida en brazos de su novio, al menos por el momento, la doctora pudo continuar durmiendo un poco más.

Booth abrió los ojos de improviso, incluso para su propio cuerpo, prueba de eso es que le dolió el cuello, al no estar preparado para moverse, se dobló mal; maldijo por lo bajo, recién allí vio que Temperance estaba apoyada en su pecho, dormía plácidamente, ignorante de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor; "increíble que sea tan hermosa", pensó sonriendo, y fiel a la costumbre, comenzó a delinear, delicadamente, con sus dedos, el puente de su nariz. La noche anterior algo le molestaba, lo había sentido, pero no se había atrevido a preguntar, sin embargo, su instinto le indicaba que era por el término del plazo que Ángela les diera para que asumieran su relación ante el mundo. Algo para lo que, por lo menos él, no estaba listo. Se hizo una nota mental de revisar el calendario para ver la fecha, y así, lo más quedamente posible, media hora antes de que sonara la alarma, se descorrió de su novia y se levantó con dirección al baño.

Todavía no sonaba la alarma y ya estaba por terminar de vestirse, por fin había logrado la concesión de que su novia pusiera el despertador un cuarto para las siete, le había costado casi las penas del infierno, pero lo valía en días como ese en que se despertaba antes de ella y podía verla dormir plácidamente a su lado. Suspiró y se levantó, haría el desayuno antes de irse.

Se fue directo al mostrador de la cocina, encendió la radio y comenzó a sacar los ingredientes para el desayuno, la música terminó y comenzó a hablar un locutor, dando algunos breves informativos, entre ellos la noticia de las elecciones en Kosovo, que habían dejado como ganador a Ibrahim Rugova. Al momento siguiente, Booth salía apurado de la cocina, cuando un par de minutos después Temperance despertaba, ya no quedaba nadie en el departamento más que ella.

* * *

Hola a todos y todas… por fin terminé el primer episodio, que reescribí varias veces para quedarme con algo muy parecido a lo que primero que escribí como hace un mes… malo, malo ¿Cierto?... espero que les haya gustado… saludos a todas Katie. 


	2. El ojo de la tormenta

**Quédate conmigo.**

**Capítulo 2: El ojo de la tormenta.**

Temperance se sintió extraña al no sentir el calor de su novio cerca, es más, eso fue lo que despertó esa mañana, abrió los ojos, el despertador comenzaba a sonar, se estiró y lo apagó.

.-.¿Booth?- nadie le respondió. Preocupada se levantó.

Recorrió el departamento, sólo para asumir que estaba sola, prueba de eso era que la el mesón de cocina había quedado cargado de ingredientes para el desayuno. Un poco deprimida porque pretendía hablar con él, sobre su pequeño problema de tiempo. Sin embargo, su novio había salido sin siquiera despedirse de ella; decepcionada, se bañó y se metió a la ducha, el día ya no se veía bueno.

Por su parte el agente, miraba por el espejo retrovisor, estacionado en el edificio Hoover, por alguna razón no había tenido ánimo ni fuerza para salir del auto, llevaba allí cerca de quince minutos. Sabía perfectamente qué día era, había visto el calendario, estaba marcado, hoy él y su novia debían hablar con sus respectivos jefes y él, cobardemente había dejado a su novia en la cama sin hablar sobre lo que había decidido. Resoplando cansado, bajó de la SUV y se encaminó al ascensor.

El lenguaje corporal lo decía todo, cabeza gacha, hombros bajos, y una cara: como para ir a buscar empleo, cualquiera que viera a Booth podía afirmar que se le había muerto su perro, se le había vencido la hipoteca o lo había dejado su novia. Para Booth era peor, no eran ni las ocho de la mañana y ya era el peor día de su vida. Caminó lentamente a su oficina, cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar e incluso antes de que la melodía comenzara a sonar ya se había escuchado el apellido del agente atendiendo el teléfono, un par de minutos después pasaba de largo su oficina y seguía hacia la de su jefe, un folder lo esperaba, un nuevo caso que investigar. "¡Demonios!" reclamó mentalmente y abrió la puerta de la oficina.

El reloj marcaba las siete y cuarto cuando la Doctora Temperance Brennan abandonaba su departamento con dirección al Jeffersonian, acompañada de un mug con café y un muffin. Arrancó el auto y se aventuró a enfrentarse a la cólera de su mejor amiga, cuando le dijera que ella y su novio no habían decidido nada en lo concerniente a hablar con sus respectivos jefes.

Veinticinco minutos después la antropóloga aparcaba su auto en su espacio designado del estacionamiento. Miró a la derecha, al escuchar el sonido de otro vehículo llegando al lugar, conocía perfectamente ese automóvil, su mejor amiga y la causa de su desvelo de la noche anterior llegaba al trabajo, lo más probable a dar cuenta de la decisión de la pareja. La doctora, sin más remedio se quedó en su puesto esperando que la artista aparcara su auto, de todas maneras ya no tenía forma de escapar de esa conversación.

.-¡Bren!- fue el saludo que recibió de parte de una bastante hiperventilada artista.

.-Ángela… buenos días…-.

.-Muy buenos días… Y nos llegó el día… ¿No es verdad?-.

.-Sí… nos llegó el día…-.

.-¿Qué tal si lo conversamos en la oficina junto a un par de cafés?-.

.-Sí, me parece lo más apropiado…- contestó, "Cualquier cosa para dilatar este momento" pensó.

Así, cerca de las siete cuarenta y cinco, ambas caminaban hacia el laboratorio médico legal del instituto Jeffersonian.

Ambas tenían un café en las manos, el del mug, Temperance ya lo traía vacío antes de llegar al estacionamiento; se encontraban sentadas en el sillón de la oficina de la antropóloga y Ángela la miraba con una cara de "quiero-saberlo-todo-y-quiero-saberlo-¡ya!"

.-¿Así que…?- comenzó Ángela, guardando silencio antes de continuar.

.-Así que ¿Qué?- respondió Temperance tratando de irse por la tangente.

.-No trates de confundirme, que no lo conseguirás… como bien sabes, HOY termina tu plazo para contarles a todos tu cambio de estatus con tu agente-.

.-Lo sé, no creas que se ha olvidado, es algo que no he podido olvidar en el último mes… créeme…-.

.-Y sin embargo, eso no me dice nada ¿Qué fue lo que tú y Booth decidieron?-.

.-La forma correcta de decirlo sería: Booth y tú…-.

.-Eso es irrelevante Brennan. Lo que me interesa saber es qué fue lo que decidieron…-.

.-Nada…-.

.-¿Qué¿Pero cómo?-.

.-Anoche… intenté hablarlo y, para ser honesta, lo dilaté hasta que… bueno, se me fue de las manos, Booth me llevó al dormitorio, después ya sólo tenía sueño y cuando desperté, cerca de las dos de la mañana, Booth ya estaba dormido… esta mañana, cuando desperté, ya estaba sola en el departamento y por el estado de mi cocina, algo debe haber sucedido en el trabajo para que Booth haya dejado los ingredientes del desayuno tirados en el mesón-.

.-Así que nada…-.

.-Exacto…-.

.-Brennan- la voz de Ángela, fuera de su tono y nivel normales, adquirió un nivel de seriedad pocas veces visto por la doctora y era de la clase que NUNCA dejaba algo bueno -…lamento mucho decirte esto, pero tienes hasta…-.

.-¡Huesos!... tenemos un caso- el Agente Seeley Booth interrumpió la conversación de las amigas, fiel a la costumbre, Brennan salió un par de segundos después con la protectora mano de su novio en su espalda, dejando a la artista sola en la habitación.

.-Bueno, supongo que la aclamación de su amor a los cuatro vientos puede esperar a que resuelvan el caso- Ángela se paró de su asiento y salió de la oficina de su mejor amiga.


	3. Lo peor de mí mismo

**Quédate conmigo.**

Previamente…

_¡Huesos!... tenemos un caso- el Agente Seeley Booth interrumpió la conversación de las amigas, fiel a la costumbre, Brennan salió un par de segundos después con la protectora mano de su novio en su espalda, dejando a la artista sola en la habitación._

**Capítulo 3: .**

No estaba muy seguro de cómo había llegado allí, sólo podía escuchar, una y otra vez, casi como un mantra, la noticia de la radio.

No recordaba haber llegado al auto, mucho menos el haber encendido el motor de su camioneta: el hecho era que se encontraba delante del monumento a Washington, inconscientemente había llegado al único lugar donde podía pensar, si su novia tenía su precioso laboratorio, él tenía el monumento. Miró el reloj, las siete con diez minutos, Temperance debía estar saliendo de su departamento o debía estar por salir respiró hondo tratando de alejar los malos recuerdos, o siquiera evitar que se llevaran lo mejor de él.

Era sumamente injusto, justo cuando su vida comenzaba a tener sentido una vez más; por fin la mujer de su vida había aceptado estar con él (de todo el mundo, era con él con quien quería estar), aún teniendo en cuenta todos sus problemas, todas sus cargas; se sintió más miserable aún, Temperance se había abierto ante él y él aún escondía coas, que sabía, en algún momento le pasarían la cuenta en su relación.

Ya no tuvo fuerza para seguir luchando contra una depresión que creía superada. Se sentó en la escalinata del monumento y comenzó a mirar a la gente, luego de unos momentos, miraba otra vez recuerdos escondidos en el fondo de su memoria; Radick no había sido el único en morir, si bien era el que recordaba más vivamente, no había sido el único al que había cegado, no siquiera el único en Kosovo que había muerto bajo su turno. Sin notarlo, dos hilillos de lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Y así habría seguido con sus cavilaciones, de no ser, porque se vieron truncadas por algo externo, un recuerdo de que la vida seguía en el mundo sin él, aún si él no estaba allí de momento. La melodía del celular comenzó a escucharse, el ID indicaba que era su ex la que llamaba. Respiró profundamente y atendió.

.-Booth-.

.-¿Papi?-.

.-.Campeón… ¿Cómo estás?-.

Bien, te llamaba porque mamá dice que debo reco… ¿Recor… qué mamá? –'recordarte – se escuchó en el teléfono –ah ya… recordarte, que hoy a las cinco jugaré futbol, es la final…-.

.-De acuerdo campeón… allí estaré…-.

.-OK… te quiero-.

.-Yo también, nos vemos en la tarde...-.

.-Adiós-.

.-Adiós y pórtate bien…-.

.-Siempre… adiós- la conversación se cortó.

.-¡Demonios!- resopló, ya lo había olvidado.

Si ya antes se sentía mal, ahora se sentía peor, pues había recordado qué tan cobardemente se había estado comportando últimamente. Él y su novia habían discutido el asunto sobre cómo abordarían el acercamiento entre Parker y Brennan, sin embargo, cada vez que habían intentado hacerlo uno de los dos, de preferencia ella, ponía alguna excusa, y él, más rápido de lo que debería, ya estaba inventando sus propias justificaciones para no hacerlo (que no habían estado juntos el tiempo suficiente, que había que hacer las cosas con calma, etc.), e incluso cuando había tenido a Parker con él, sin decirle nada al respecto; igual que un pequeño asustado. Se odiaba a sí mismo, porque esas inseguridades no tenían nada que ver con ella, sino, con él mismo; tan solo, había una parte de él que no estaba seguro de que las cosas resultaran con ella, y no sería por culpa de la doctora exactamente.

Toda esa carga, esos fantasmas suyos lo terminarían cazando en algún momento y no quería que la alcanzaran a ella también. Era en momentos como ese, que agradecía que su hijo no viviera con él, de lo contrario, los errores de su padre también lo atraparían marcándolo.

Su teléfono volvió a sonare, no tenía ánimo para atenderlo, de hecho, si no fuera porque la gente comenzaba a pasar en grupos más grandes no notaría que se acercaban las ocho, hora en que debía entrar a trabajar. Miró el reloj, marcaban las 7:45 am. Era hora de irse. Se levantó, se sacudió y volvió al auto, le costó un par de minutos el encontrarla pero al final pudo.

Diez minutos después, llegaba a la oficina, sentado en su silla se encontraba su jefe.

.-Señor- inconscientemente se cuadró.

.-¿Mal día?- preguntó el director Cullen al ver la cara de 'derrotado' de su subordinado.

.-De lo peor…-.

.-Espero que esto te ayude… tienes un caso…-. Desgraciadamente, para el agente, eso representaba más malas, que buenas noticias. No estaba seguro de que pudiese con las preguntas y la obvia preocupación que su actitud traería a su novia.

.-Claro…- respondió al aire. No había escuchado nada de lo que su jefe le había dicho, perdido en sus pensamientos, había cerrado su cerebro a los estímulos externos.

Su jefe ya había dejado la habitación cuando cayó en cuenta de que no se había movido de su lugar desde que llegase. Dejó escapar un suspiro cansado y comenzó a ojear el archivo del caso. Cinco minutos y salía del edificio con dirección al Jeffersonian, y de paso, enfrentar a su novia.

Del momento en el que entró al auto, el Ranger en él tomó el control y las preocupaciones y problemas quedaron de lado. Tenía una misión y debía ser cumplida.

El camino al Jeffersonian fue tranquilo. Entró y vio a su novia conversando con su mejor amiga, se molestó recordando que tenía que ver qué fecha era ese día, sacó su teléfono celular y vio el calendario, sí, había pasado un mes desde que Brennan y Ángela acordaron que la última callara su secreto. Desgraciadamente, no sería ese el día cuando le dijeran al mundo su secreto, eso tendría que esperar hasta que resolvieran ese caso.

Resuelto recorrió el espacio que lo separaba de su novia y sin golpear o saludar anunció:

.-¡Huesos!... tenemos un caso-.

En un par de segundos Temperance tomó su bolso, su computadora y siguieron hacia su auto.

Booth se relajó un poco, pues no importaba qué tan mal se sintiera, o qué tan horrible fuera todo en su vida, la simple presencia de la doctora a su alrededor hacía que su mal humor se aplacara y lo malo ya pareciera tan feo, desagradable o complicado, sonrió ante sus pensamientos.

.-¡¿Booth?!-.

.-¿Sí?-.

.-Hace un rato que te hablo y no pareces escucharme…-.

.-Sí, lo lamento, mi mente está en la luna-.

.-Sabes que, físicamente, es…-.

.-Olvídalo… ¿De qué me hablabas?-.

.-El caso… ¿De qué se trata?-.

.-Claro… encontraron un cuerpo en una reserva federal que está a préstamo a la USAF, por ser federal el lugar del suceso, el caso pasó a de la Fuerza Aérea al FBI-.

.-De acuerdo…-.

Tomó la carpeta y comenzó a inspeccionarla. Una vez que vio las fotos agradeció el haberse puesto bototos en la mañana, de lo contrario se arriesgaba a no llegar al sitio. Levantó la vista dándose cuenta de que Booth no había intentado entablar conversación alguna durante todo el camino. Y eso nunca podía ser bueno.

.-¿Qué sucede Booth?-.

.-¿Qué¿A qué te refieres?-.

.-No has intentado entablar ningún tipo de charla amistosa, ni tampoco has tratado de justificar el hecho de que esta mañana amanecí sola…-.

"Tiene razón Seeley, inventa algo bueno y ¡pronto!" pensó y su boca comenzó a hablar.

.-Sí, es que justo cuando iba a preparar el desayuno, llamaron de la oficina por este caso, y en decidir lo de la jurisdicción se demoraron bastante, lo siento- sólo la última parte era cierta y eso le revolvió el estómago, de no haber sido por esa estúpida noticia… todo estaría bien. "Mentiroso" pensó "Hay más cosas que están mal, reconócelo y habla con ella, tan pronto como terminen este caso".

.-De acuerdo, no importa, sólo quería saber si había algo malo, eso es todo...-.

.-No, nada…- trató de sonreír y convencerse a sí mismo, fallando miserablemente.

Temperance incómoda miró hacia fuera, algo estaba fuera de lugar en ese cuadro y ya comenzaba a molestarle la actitud de su novio, pero una pelea en el auto, en medio camino a una investigación no era el mejor curso de acción, así que lo dejaría pasar hasta la noche.

* * *

**Reviews.**

**LiLIANA**: bueno, aquí actualicé, espero que lo sigas leyendo.

**Mary Riz**: hola! Tanto tiempo! Bueno, no esperes más, aquí hay otro nuevo.

**Andrea**: significa, que si lees la primera parte, que se llama ¿Quieres estar conmigo? Allí hay un epílogo, donde Ángela habla con Brennan, este fic, se ubica (temporalmente) un mes después de esa conversación, así, que tienes que leer el otro fic para saber…

Nahodyx: naty¿cómo estás? Ni por msn te agarro... como sea ¿sabes si han cambiado la fecha de la vuelta a clases…¿sigue siendo el 31 de marzo?... whatever… gracias por el rr, aquí hay más epis para capear el calor de santiago… saludos…


	4. El esqueleto a un lado de la Base

**Disclaimer: **tendría mucho dinero si la serie fuera mía, desgraciadamente, no lo es.

**Quédate conmigo.**

_Previamente…_

_Temperance incómoda miró hacia fuera, algo estaba fuera de lugar en ese cuadro y ya comenzaba a molestarle la actitud de su novio, pero una pelea en el auto, en medio camino a una investigación no era el mejor curso de acción, así que lo dejaría pasar hasta la noche._

**Capítulo 4: "El esqueleto a un lado de la Base" **

La visión que los recibió en el parque no era diferente de otras muchas antes de esa, Brennan bajó sin la ayuda de su compañero, Booth no se extrañó, juntos pasaron hacia la escena del crimen.

La investigación inicial arrojó que el cuerpo estaba quemado, no vestía uniforme militar, al menos que se pudiera apreciar a de buenas a primeras. Era un hombre, de veinte y tantos, alto, casi un metro noventa de estatura, caucásico y tenía varias fracturas, que no quedaba claro si eran pre o post mortem.

Cerca del cuerpo había un estuche de computadora, derretida dentro de la maleta, lo cual indicaba el uso de acelerante en la incineración del cuerpo, definitivamente homicidio, o sea, trabajo para el 'Squint scuad'.

Booth dio la orden de empacar y enviar todo el Jeffersonian, y estaba por irse cuando, al mover el cuerpo, los forenses dejaron caer un pequeño trozo de cadena, fácilmente identificable para alguien que hubiese estado en el ejército, alguien como Seeley Booth.

Brennan se agachó a recoger aquello que había caído levantándolo con una pinza.

.-Booth, ven aquí…-.

.-Sí, lo veo, es parte de una cadena de identificación, así que nuestro amigo era parte del ejército…-.

.-Es lo más probable, tomando en consideración, que hay una instalación cerca y el hecho, de que, en algún momento llevó identificación militar-.

.-¿Sabes lo que significa eso?-.

.-No…-.

.-Significa… que interrogaremos a algunos militares...- respondió Booth contento.

.-Me muero por hacerlo- comentó la antropóloga sin dejar dudas de su nulo entusiasmo. Booth eligió no emitir comentario al respecto.

Una vez terminada la inspección de Brennan ambos se dirigieron hacia la base. Booth mostró su placa y pronto un militar de uniforme fue a buscarlos, dirigiéndolos hacia una de las oficinas en el complejo central de la base.

El nombre del uniformado era Marshall, Teniente Steve Marshall, era el estafeta del Coronel Andrew Mathews, comandante en jefe de la instalación.

La entrevista fue tan mal como ambos esperaban, el coronel hizo poco por ocultar su incomodidad por tener que atender a un federal, aún cuando sólo de verlo, supo que Seeley había servido en el ejército. Se negaba rotundamente a informarlos de cualquier antes de que la investigación arrojase algún indicio concreto de que el occiso perteneciese al personal de la base. Un momento después, ambos, derrotados, salían de la oficina, con destino a su camioneta.

.-Ahora estoy seguro de que tiene que ver algo con esta base…-.

.-De cualquier forma, debemos encontrar a quién pertenecen los restos, la data de muerte y luego nos ocuparemos de cómo y el por qué…-.

.-Me parece… te dejaré en el laboratorio, mientras voy averiguar un par de cosas a la oficina-.

.-De acuerdo-.

Booth respiró tranquilo por primera vez en la mañana, las cosas eran como de costumbre entre ellos, su nerviosismo matutino parecía olvidado por el momento, y se sentía normal alrededor de su novia.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto para su compañera, y se volvió hacia el lado contrario del auto, unos minutos después la SUV partía.

El viaje fue en su mayoría tranquilo, Booth había celebrado muy pronto, tan pronto como el tema referido al caso se había agotado, el ambiente se había vuelto denso para ambos, Temperance quería esperar hasta la noche para conversar y Booth temía que su novia descubriera que le ocultaba algo. Afortunadamente no tuvo que preocuparse demasiado, pues el teléfono de la doctora sonó de improviso.

Brennan miró el ID de su celular sin reconocer el número, sin tomarle demasiada importancia atendió.

.-Brennan…-.

.-Marco…- sonó del otro lado de la línea.

.-Polo…- respondió Temperance con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

.-¿Cómo estás hermanita?-.

.-Muy bien ¿Y tú?-.

.-Se podría decir que bien…-.

.-¿Qué sucedió…¿Le pasó algo a las niñas¿A Amy?-.

.-No… relájate, es sólo que Haley debe someterse a un tratamiento y, a Amy y a mí, no nos gustaría dejarla sola…-.

.-Entonces…-.

.-¿Sabes que te quiero mucho hermanita?-.

.-Si, lo sé…-.

.-Necesito un favor…-.

.-Depende del favor que sea…-.

.-No tenemos con quién dejar a Emma mientras Haley recibe su tratamiento…-.

.-Russ, estoy en medio de una investigación…-.

.-Hermanita linda…-.

.-Demonios… ¿Por cuánto tiempo sería?-.

.-Una semana…-.

.-¡Pero Russ! Estamos en medio del año escolar, es miércoles… tu hija no puede perder cinco días de clases, aparte, de que no hay manera humana en que sea capaz de entretenerla hasta entonces…-.

.-Tempy… ¿Recuerdas mi libertad condicional? vivo en Washington, así que puedes llevarla a la escuela…-.

.-Sé que vives en este estado, pero es al otro lado de mi departamento…-.

.-Pero…- Russ puso voz de acomplejado.

.-De acuerdo, lo haré, pasa por mi apartamento a las siete, estaré allí…-.

.-Gracias hermanita… te quiero…-.

.-Sí, sí, lo sé… yo también, te veré esta tarde…-.

La comunicación se cortó y Brennan ya comenzaba a sentir que una jaqueca se aproximaba.

.-¿Te importaría explicarme qué fue eso?-.

.-Mi hermano…-.

.-No, si eso lo escuché… ¿Qué quería?-.

.-Necesita que me quede con mi sobrina hasta la próxima semana, más exactamente, hasta el próximo viernes-.

.-¿Y lo vas a hacer? Huesos estamos en medio de una investigación… pienso que esta tarde será de papeleo hasta tarde…-.

.-No puedo creer que voy a decir esto- Temperance miró hacia el suelo y comenzó a masajearse la sien, ni siquiera había llegado su sobrina aún, y ya había puesto su vida de cabeza – pero, no habrá papeleo, ni para ti, ni para mí esta noche…-.

.-¿Y eso por qué?-.

.-Hoy juega Parker, así que debes salir temprano de la oficina, el partido es a las 5 pm. Y después, le prometiste, llevarlo a comer pizza y helado…-.

.-¿Cómo es que recuerdas eso?-.

.-Estaba contigo la noche en que Parker llamó, y como supuse que no lo recordarías por ti mismo… puse un recordatorio en mi computadora, cuando llegué esta mañana a la oficina, lo vi…-.

.-¡¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?! Parker me llamó esta mañana para recordármelo también- se reprendió el agente castigándose a sí mismo.

.-Como dije antes, no papeleo para nosotros esta noche…-.

.-Hay algo más…-.

.-¿Qué cosa?-.

.-Esta noche no dormiremos juntos…- Booth sonaba más triste que en todo su discurso auto-flagelante.

.-No te preocupes, sobreviviremos…-.

.-Sí, pero será la primera vez, desde que estamos juntos que pasaremos una semana solos-.

.-Sí… ¿Y?-.

.-¿Ya te aburrí¿Tan pronto?-.

.-Booth, sabes que no es eso… estoy segura de que, ni tú, ni yo, nos aguantaremos… de alguna forma lo resolveremos…-.

.-Como sea- el mal humor del FBI iba de mal en peor ante la perspectiva de su semana. Afortunadamente para la doctora estaban aparcando en el estacionamiento del instituto.

La doctora se bajó, acompañada del agente, que se empeñó en dejar en claro que la escoltaría hasta su oficina. A medio camino entre la camioneta y la salida, Brennan se detuvo abruptamente, tomó la mano de su novio, que la miró extrañado y un momento después se acercaba hasta él, robándole un beso que pronto se hizo más profundo de lo indicado para un lugar de trabajo.

.-¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó Booth, extrañado, pero contento.

.-Me pareció bien, eso es todo…-.

.-¿Y qué pasó con lo de "nada de eso en el trabajo"?-.

.-No estamos trabajando, me estás acompañando al laboratorio; es distinto-.

.-Eso lo veremos cuando yo encuentre un vacío en tu semántica para poder besarte-.

.-No lo harás…-.

.-Sí, lo haré, encontraré un vacío legal en tus disposiciones…-.

.-No lo harás… ya te lo dije… ¿Y es que, acaso no te gustó mi beso?-.

.-Yo no dije eso, así que no pongas palabras en mi boca, doctora Brennan-.

.-Como sea ¿Vamos?-.

.-Sí, vamos…-.

Juntos reemprendieron la marcha hacia el laboratorio.

* * *

N/A¿Qué les pareció?... espero que no me haya quedado muy "jugo de papa molida"… como sea… saludos a todas y que estén bien…

**Reviews (hoy, de atrás hacia adelante**

**Liliana:** gracias por tus cumplidos y espero que este epi cumpla tus expectativas.

**Mary Riz:** bueno este, vino un poco más lento... ahora estoy de vacaciones, paso la mayoría del tiempo en la piscina, así que van a ser más lentos hasta el 15, cuando vuelva a la realidad de los mortales.

**nahodyx:** leíste el mail... de nuevo nos cambiaron la fecha, el 10 en cal y canto... malo, malo, si por cosas como estas es que nuestro país no avanza en lo absoluto...

** PatryTrusky:** es más triste, sorry... me preguntas por el de navidad..??? tengo el beso que no salió en pantalla OMG, sin palabras... gracias por tu rr

**ladysquint:** me alegro de ver más gente conocida, el asunto es así, yo publique mi otra historia primero aquí, así conocí a Ani Laurie, que me dijo de su foro y así llegó el fic a Bones Spain... Cool  
isn't?...

**nonblondes**: que bueno que te haya gustado y espero que sigas leyendo, y que hayas leído la primera historia para que no estés muy colgada... saludos


	5. Bienvenida

**Disclaimer: **tendría mucho dinero si la serie fuera mía, desgraciadamente, no lo es.

**Quédate conmigo.**

_Previamente…_

_Juntos reemprendieron la marcha hacia el laboratorio._

**Capítulo 5: "Bienvenida" **

_Laboratorio Médico Legal, 18:45 minutos._

Luego de un día agotador, la doctora Temperance Brennan miraba atentamente el monitor de su computadora, a su derecha podía ver la amplificación de la fractura craneal del occiso. Zach y ella habían estado toda la tarde catalogando las fracturas superficiales del cuerpo, antes de que Saroyan pudiera hacer su examen tanatológico.

Hasta ahora tenían lo siguiente:

Varón.

Caucásico.

Edad entre los 21 y 30 aproximadamente.

Las fracturas se extendían por todo el cuerpo, varias de ellas indicaban, hasta el examen preliminar heridas de defensa y de ataque, su postura indicaba que era atlético y que constantemente realizaba ejercicio, pero eso era de esperarse en un militar.

Vestía ropa de ejercicio, de algodón en tres tipos distintos de tejido.

Portaba identificación, pero, por alguna razón, ésta había sido corroída.

Su trabajo allí había terminado, ahora debían esperar el examen tanatológico, luego, habría que limpiar el esqueleto, tarea de la que se encargaría el Doctor Addy, pero eso ya sería al día siguiente. Brennan se estiró cansada, recién allí vio la hora.

.-¡Demonios!- maldijo por lo bajo y se levantó de un salto.

En menos de cinco minutos ya salía a mil por hora de su despacho con dirección a su auto, ya eran las 18:55 cuando arrancó con destino a su departamento.

Veinte minutos después, corría como alma que lleva el diablo desde el estacionamiento hasta su apartamento, el ascensor se detuvo dejando ver una vista distinta de la habitual, Russell Brennan y su pequeña hija estaban junto al 2-B del edificio, esperando a cierta antropóloga atrasada.

.-Lo siento…- comenzó Brennan.

No te preocupes, sólo hemos estado cinco minutos, sabía que llegarías tarde…- le contestó su hermano con una sonrisa.

.-¿Es verdad eso Emma?- preguntó la doctora a su sobrina.

.-Si, pero ya me estaba aburriendo de esperar…-.

.-Lo siento… tengo un caso nuevo y…-.

.-Claro, lo de siempre Tempy…-.

.-Sí, este… ¿Qué tal si pasamos?-.

.-Claro-.

Brennan abrió la puerta y los tres pasaron al apartamento.

.-¿Ya comieron?-.

.-Sí tía Tempy-.

.-Me parece, bueno… yo no, pero eso lo solucionaré luego… ¿Qué te parece si te instalo y luego hablamos?- Emma asintió y ella comenzó a desfilar hacia la habitación de huéspedes, seguida de Emma y Russ. Diez minutos después salían hacia el comedor.

Temperance les indicó que se sentaran en el sofá.

.-¿Y bueno…?- comenzó la doctora.

.-Bueno, hermanita, el asunto es el siguiente… Emma se quedará contigo hasta el próximo miércoles…-.

.-No, si esa parte la entendí, son las otras partes las que me tienes que explicar…-.

.-Bueno, Tempy… ella es Emma y es una niña… las niñas se diferencian de los niños en que…-.

.-¡Russ!-.

.-Sí, lo siento, es que no me pude contener…-.

.-De acuerdo… ¿y entonces?-.

.-Bueno, la escuela, creo que ya sabes donde queda…-.

.-Sí…-.

.-El horario de dormir es a las 20:30 hrs en días de escuela, y a las 21:30 hrs si es fin de semana. Debe tomar sus vitaminas junto con el desayuno… no puede ver películas de terror ni realities, tampoco tiene permitido comer azúcar después de las 6 de la tarde, es alérgica a los mariscos, fuera de eso, nada más que debas saber…-.

.-De acuerdo…entonces, nos veremos en una semana…-.

.-Síp… de acuerdo pequeña, nos veremos en una semana-. Russ se agachó al nivel de su hija.

.-¿Me prometes que cuidarás de mamá y Haley?- preguntó ella con tono preocupado.

.-Claro que sí preciosa…- Russ abrazó fuertemente a su hija. Silenciosamente Emma comenzó a llorar. – te prometo que volveremos en una semana…-. Finalmente rompió el contacto y miró a Emma, acercó sus manos a la cara de la niña y trató de secar las lágrimas, no consiguiendo mucho, pero de a poco Emma comenzó a calmarse.

.-¿La cuidarás verdad Tempy?-.

.-Claro que sí Russ… quizás no tenga el mejor de los "instintos maternos", pero puedo vigilarla por una semana-.

.-De acuerdo, entonces me iré…-.

.-Creo que ese es el siguiente paso lógico en esta sucesión de hechos-.

.-Claro, como sea… -Russ tomó aire –Chicas… las veré en una semana-. Así, el hombre comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, ambas se levantaron para acompañarlo.

Al llegar a la puerta, Russ miró a su hermana y se acercó a abrazarla.

.-Gracias Tempy, te lo agradezco infinitamente, de no ser por ti, hubiéramos tenido que pasar separados de Haley y hubiera sido aún más complicado para los cuatro…-.

.-No hay problema… me alegra que lo hayan pedido…-.

Ambos hermanos se miraron cómplices. Russ emprendió el camino por el pasillo hacia el elevador, su hermana y su hija lo miraban desde la puerta, estaba a medio camino cuando se volvió a su hermana.

.-Tempy, se me olvidaba algo… entra a la escuela a las 8:30 y sale a las 15:30, y debes ir a buscarla y dejarla…-.

.-Pero…- comenzó Brennan.

.-Gracias… te adoro…- Russ abordó el ascensor y desapareció.

En ese momento, el peso de su decisión cayó sobre Brennan, pero sin importar eso, no cabía duda que esa semana sería interesante. Miró hacia abajo y encontró a su sobrina llorando una vez más y casi se le parte el corazón.

.-Cariño… ¿Estás bien?- se arrodilló ante su sobrina para preguntar. La niña sólo asintió. Algo no le dejó creerle, así que como pudo, levantó a su sobrina; esta se aferró como náufrago a ella, se levantó del piso y cerró la puerta detrás de sí con una acertada patada.

Se sentó en el sillón con Emma aún abrazada a ella y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de la pequeña tratando de impartirle confianza, o al menos, pensaba que ese podía ser el resultado esperado para esa acción, afortunadamente, dio resultado y pronto Emma se calmó. Pronto la niña se descolgó de ella y la miró de frente.

.-Bueno, ya somos sólo tú y yo…- musitó Brennan.

.-Sip…- respondió emma.

.-Bueno ¿Qué tal, si para celebrar tu bienvenida a vivir conmigo no preparo Macarrones?-.

.-¡Ya!- exclamó Emma y juntas partieron a la cocina.

* * *

Lo siento muchisisísimo por no haber escrito, la verdad es que este epi ya lo tenía, pero no había tenido tiempo de postearlo, así que, de nuevo, lo siento...

pasando a otro tema, aquí vienen los rr

**Reviews**

**Liliana**: que bueno que te haya gustado, aquí hay otros tres epis para que puedas disrfutar...

**PatryTrusky:** si hay otro en la red, pero creo que ya te hablé de eso ¿cierto?... envidia ¿de mí? no te apures... no veo que haya que tenerle envidia a lo ociosa que soy, que es la razón por la escribo fics y porque, según mi familia, no tengo vida... así que si ven que alguna parte venden una, ¿me la compran? yo después se las reembolso.

**Mary Riz**: disfruté demasiado mis vacas, tanto, que las extendí todo este tiempo... sorry, pero ya volví... gracias por tu review

**nonblondes:** sip. hay otro fic que antecede a este, espero que también te guste, es M, pero no es muy fuerte que digamos, como sea, nos vemos!

Minea: en eso estoy, tratando de figurarme para donde va, y de paso, para donde voy yo... gracias por tu review, y espero más para estos epis.

**Nahodyx:** naty... gracias, hace caleta que entramos a clases... pero bueno. como sea, aquí hay otros epis para que leas y me comentes durante la semana.

**fichos (1)**: que bueno que la vayas a leer...

**fichos (4):** si, lo sigo, la prueba está aquí, tres nuevos epis... saludos...

* * *


	6. Compatibilizar no es tan fácil parte1

**Disclaimer: **tendría mucho dinero si la serie fuera mía, desgraciadamente, no lo es.

**Quédate conmigo.**

_Previamente…_

_Bueno, ya somos sólo tú y yo…- musitó Brennan._

_Sip…- respondió emma._

_Bueno ¿Qué tal, si para celebrar tu bienvenida a vivir conmigo no preparo Macarrones?-._

_¡Ya!- exclamó Emma y juntas partieron a la cocina._

**Capítulo 6: "Compatibilizar no es siempre tan difícil como se esperaría, parte 1" **

Temperance caminaba hacia su habitación cuando pasó enfrente de la recámara de invitados y se detuvo en el dintel de la puerta, podía ver a su sobrina dormir pausadamente, no lo admitiría siquiera ante un jurado, pero era una vista magnifica y durante un segundo se preguntó cómo sería ser madre, al momento siguiente desechó ese pensamiento. Negando con la cabeza comenzó a avanzar hacia su propia recámara.

Cerca de la medianoche dejó de escribir en el portátil, apagándolo y dejándolo de lado de la cama, suspiró, no lo podía seguir negando, se sentía sola. Justo en ese minuto sonó su celular; impregnando el sonido de The Foreigner por toda la habitación.

.-Bueno…-.

.-Hola preciosa…-.

.-Que tal…- dijo más fuerte de lo que pretendía.

.-Te oyes molesta-.

.-No es eso… sólo estoy cansada…-.

.-O sea, que no te hago falta en lo absoluto…-.

.-No, de hecho no…-.

.-Vaya, gracias, esa es la clase de cumplidos que me alegran la noche…-.

.-Booth…-.

.-De acuerdo… te entiendo… ¿Qué tal va la noche?-.

.-Emma está durmiendo, si a eso te refieres-.

.-Más o menos… ¿Qué haces?-.

.-Literal o supuestamente…-.

.-Literal…-.

.-Hablo contigo…-.

.-Supuestamente…-.

.-Intentando dormir…-.

.-¿Sin suerte?-.

.-En absoluto… me falta un novio a mi lado…-.

.-¿De verdad? A mi también me hace falta lo mismo…-.

.-¿Te hace falta un novio a tu lado?-.

.-Cuack… jajaja… no, me hace falta MI novia, su nombre es Temperance y me vuelve loco-.

.-Mira tú… te felicito… es una chica afortunada…-.

.-Sí que lo es… te extraño…-.

.-Yo también ¿Qué tal el partido de Parker?

.-Perdieron varios goles abajo, pero como a todos les entregaron un trofeo, no le importó demasiado.-.

.-Dale mis saludos-.

.-Claro…-.

.-Seeley, te amo, pero como mañana debo llevar a Emma a la escuela no puedo seguir hablando contigo… se hace tarde…-.

.-No, cinco minutos más…-.

.-No… por cierto, en algún momento, tenemos que discutir algo…-.

.-¿Qué cosa?-.

.-Cuando te vea, te lo digo…-.

.-¿Es bueno o malo?-.

.-Deja de darle vueltas al asunto, debo colgar…-.

.-No ¡Espera…!-.

.-¿Qué?-.

.-Te amo…-.

.-Yo igual…-.

.-Besos…-.

.-Para ti también-.

Finalmente colgaron y Temperance pudo apagar la luz para intentar dormir. Luego, los acontecimientos del día comenzaron a darle vueltas una y otra vez; no cabía duda de que algo sucedía con Booth y, por la forma en la que se comportaba, no era algo simple o siquiera pasajero, sin embargo no tenía idea de cómo sacar el tema a colación sin crear resquemores o presión innecesaria entre ellos. De una u otra forma, sabía que cuando su novio estuviera listo, lo discutirían, pero aún así la situación en sí, la incomodaba. En momentos como esos le pasaba la cuenta el no contar con habilidades sociales. "¡Demonios!" Pensó.

Por otra parte estaba el caso en el que estaban trabajando, los militares no se caracterizaban por ser cooperadores en las investigaciones, y a pesar de haber trabajado en varias ocasiones con ellos, definitivamente no congeniaba con ellos, nunca entendería la necesidad de crear soquetes sin cerebros que sólo obedecían, o tarados, que pensaban que el escalafón más bajo sólo vivía para obedecer sus estupideces y los pocos que no eran ni lo uno, ni lo otro: o morían en batalla, o se retiraban del servicio, el mejor ejemplo: su antes citado novio y compañero. Seeley Booth.

Y allí comenzaba el ciclo de nuevo.

_Eran las 2:30 am cuando vio la hora en su despertador la última vez._

.-No puede ser ya de mañana…- refunfuñó la doctora, se dio vuelta mirando el despertador, marcaba las 6 de la mañana. Se desperezó y salió de las mantas, el aire matutino le pegó de lleno, estaba fresco, más de lo que se habría imaginado desde su cama. Dio un par de pasos y se metió al baño.

Media hora después la nube de vapor de la ducha la precedía desde el baño, frenética comenzó a caminar por su habitación para arreglarse, había olvidado completamente a su sobrina, a la que tenía que conducir por toda la cuidad para llevarla a la escuela.

Siete minutos para las siete, Temperance sacaba a Emma de la cama, de una forma no muy maternal, más bien, la sacó de la cama, para meterla al baño (sin que su sobrina se diera cuenta demasiado de qué sucedía).

.-Pequeña… debes arreglarte… sino, ambas llegaremos tarde… ¡no puedo creer que sea tan tarde!-.

.-¿Qué hora es tía Tempy?-.

.-Cinco minutos para las siete…-.

.-Pero tía, aún es muy temprano…-.

.-No si tengo que conducir la mitad del estado… ¡Vamos, es tarde!- Emma entró al baño y Temperance corrió a la cocina, a ver, qué había en su refrigerador, que fuese lo suficientemente calórico, sano y nutritivo para una niña en crecimiento.

.-Diez minutos, sobre la mesa de la cocina, había un vaso de leche, un vaso de jugo, un pan y una manzana; al mismo tiempo, Brennan daba vueltas por su cocina, tratando de recordar qué era lo que estaba olvidando y bebía su café. En ese mismo momento, Emma llegaba a tomar desayuno.

.-El desayuno está servido Emma…-.

.-Gracias tía Tempy…-.

.-De acuerdo, sólo apresúrate…-. Emma se sentó a comer, sin embargo, tardó cinco segundos en escupir la leche, poniendo cara de disgusto.

.-Guack… ¡Esto sabe horrible!-.

.-¿Qué sucede pequeña, es sólo leche…-.

.-Pero está fría… y no tiene azúcar… ¡Sabe horrible!-.

.-De acuerdo… a ver… microondas…- Temperance Brennan, en un papel que JAMAS se hubiese imaginado, estaba calentando la leche para una niña, a su cargo, en SU cocina, vació la leche en un tazón –veamos… ¿Qué tal así?...- se la pasó a su sobrina, una vez que sonó el pitido de término del aparato.

.-Azúcar…-.

.-Oh, claro…- caminó hacia la alacena para encontrar el azúcar; pasó a Emma el azucarero y ésta, por fin, tomó su desayuno.

.-¿Tía?-.

.-¿Qué?-.

.-¿Qué hora es?-.

.-Las 7 y 10 minutos… ¡No! ¡No puede ser!-.

.-¿Qué cosa?-.

.-¡Llegaremos tarde! ¡Vamos!... ¡chop, chop, chop!- Temperance comenzó a correr por el apartamento agarrando chaquetas, mochilas, y demases. "definitivamente me estoy juntando mucho con Seeley".

_08:15 minutos._

Temperance Brennan, totalmente fuera de carácter, respiraba tranquila cuando su sobrina caminaba tranquila y feliz hacia la entrada de la escuela (prueba 1 superada). Una vez suspendido el suministro de adrenalina a su sistema, suspiró cansada, bajó la cabeza y la acomodó contra el volante; ahora quedaba la parte más complicada del asunto; (prueba 2) llegar al Jeffersonian, a una hora medianamente decente.

Sonó el celular despertándola de su sopor, apretó la tecla de altoparlante, arrancó el auto y partió.

.-Brennan…-.

.-Buenos días Doctora Brennan ¿Es este un buen momento?-.

.-Buenos días Zach… es tan bueno como cualquiera…-.

.-Las primeras pruebas están listas, quería saber a qué hora vendría por el laboratorio…-.

.-Estaré allí en media hora, o al menos lo intentaré…-.

.-Claro… nos vemos doctora-. La comunicación se cortó, Temperance volvió a resoplar, una luz roja detenía su camino.

.-Honestamente, no sé cómo lo hacen los padres todos los días, razones como éstas son las…- su monologo se interrumpió por la luz verde.

_8:55. Laboratorio Médico Forense, Instituto Jeffersonian._

.-¡Cariño! ¡Hasta que apareces!- gritó Ángela desde la entrada de su oficina, al ver a su mejor amiga abrir la puerta de su despacho.

.-Sí…- respondió Temperance – por fin llegué…- refunfuñó por debajo.

.-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Ángela a su lado, mientras ambas pasaban a la oficina de la antropóloga.

.-No tiene importancia-.

.-De acuerdo… Temperance, dime que estás llegando tarde porque tú y Booth estaban hablando con Cullen sobre su nueva situación…-.

.-No, lamento decepcionarte, pero tenía que dejar en la escuela a…-.

.-¡¿A Parker?! ¡Qué lindo! Ya dejas a su hijo en la escuela, ESO SÍ que es PROGRESAR…-.

.-A mi sobrina Ange… Emma se quedará conmigo toda esta semana, de hecho, hasta el próximo miércoles, así que llegaré los próximos días a una hora coherente con esta y me iré temprano para recoger a Emma por la tarde… eso me recuerda que debo hablar con Cam sobre mi horario de estos días…-.

Temperance seguía hablando sola mientras su mejor amiga tenía la mandíbula por el suelo.

.-Cariño, te adoro, pero ¿Qué demonios pensaba tu hermano cuando te dejó a cargo de su pequeña?-.

.-¿Honestamente? Aún trato de figurármelo… de cualquier forma, así son las cosas, y si Emma no se queda conmigo, Haley no tendrá a sus padres con ella durante su tratamiento, así que no me queda de otra más que tratar de trabajar con lo que tengo… ¿No es verdad?-.

.-No, si eso es seguro… pero… ¿Estás segura que podrás con todo? Me refiero, el caso, tu asunto con Booth y esa conversación (que espero) no sigas postergando eternamente y cuidar a tu sobrina, con todo lo que eso implica…?-.

.-No lo sé Ange, pero así están las cosas…-.

.-Amiga, te deseo suerte…-.

.-Aunque no lo creas, la necesitaré… hoy olvidé que Emma estaba conmigo y casi hago que no llegue a tiempo a la escuela, hice un desastre con su desayuno… ¡Desayuno! ¡Ange… olvidé darle algo para el almuerzo…!- la autosuficiente doctora Brennan comenzó a darse vueltas como "Caballo desbocado" por su oficina.

.-Cariño…-. Comenzó Ángela, sin llamar la atención de su amiga.

.-¡Brennan!- continuó un poco más fuerte. Sin respuesta.

.-¡Temperance!- gritó. La aludida se detuvo de inmediato.

.-¿Qué?-.

.-Esto es lo que vas a hacer… harás todo lo que puedas hasta la una de la tarde, en ese momento, irás por Emma a la escuela, la llevarás a almorzar (come tú también), volverás aquí y mientras tú trabajas, ella hará los deberes, después, si quieres, yo la entretendré ¿Estamos de acuerdo?-.

.-Sí Ange…-.

.-Me parece, ahora, en la agenda del día está: Ir a ver a Cam… así que ¡Muévete!- y con un gesto, Ángela echó a su mejor de su propia oficina.

.-Una vez que la antropóloga estuvo fuera de la oficina, Ángela se permitió el respirar y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

.-¡Demonios! Que me parta un rayo, si esta semana no será un Gran Dolor de Cabeza…-.


	7. Compatibilizar no es tan difícil parte2

**Disclaimer: **tendría mucho dinero si la serie fuera mía, desgraciadamente, no lo es.

**Quédate conmigo.**

_Previamente…_

_.-Esto es lo que vas a hacer… harás todo lo que puedas hasta la una de la tarde, en ese momento, irás por Emma a la escuela, la llevarás a almorzar (come tú también), volverás aquí y mientras tú trabajas, ella hará los deberes, después, si quieres, yo la entretendré ¿Estamos de acuerdo?-._

_.-Sí Ange…-._

_.-Me parece, ahora, en la agenda del día está: Ir a ver a Cam… así que ¡Muévete!- y con un gesto, Ángela echó a su mejor de su propia oficina._

_.-Una vez que la antropóloga estuvo fuera de la oficina, Ángela se permitió el respirar y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida._

_.-¡Demonios! Que me parta un rayo, si esta semana no será un Gran Dolor de Cabeza…-._

**Capítulo 7: "Compatibilizar no es siempre tan difícil como se esperaría, parte 2" **

El esqueleto se extendía a lo largo de la mesa de examen, al contrario de la tarde anterior, Temperance ya había hablado con su jefa sobre su situación de "au pair 24 horas" de su sobrina, que su jefa asintió luego de refunfuñar sobre que no quería que se dejara de lado el lado en el que la doctora trabajaba.

El Doctor Addy daba vueltas alrededor de la camilla, de una forma que emulaba a la de su antigua mentora, mientras la antes mencionada corroboraba ante la pantalla los hallazgos del otro antropólogo, eran bastantes, tantos como para mantenerlos a Booth y ella ocupados por un buen par de días interrogando gente; pero lo más impresionante no venía del examen al esqueleto, sino de los restos de partículas en él.

Hasta el momento en el que Temperance observaba el cadáver, Hodggins había encontrado rastros de tinta para fotocopias, de cobre, de silicio, de ácido clorhídrico y de, hasta lo que decían las últimas pruebas, jabón en gel (de esos que no necesitan agua).

Zach, al ver que no podían sacar nada más del esqueleto, por el momento, llevaba el cráneo a Ángela para que le diera un rostro.

Temperance, caminó a su oficina, a tratar de terminar con el papeleo antes de que dieran la una y tuviera que correr a buscar a su sobrina, cómo mataría a Russ por esto, en su mente comenzó a elaborar complicadas maneras de hacer sufrir a su hermano por alejarla de lo que era su vida. Sin embargo, nada más cruzar el umbral de su oficina, comenzó a escribir una lista de todo lo que tendría que hacer la mañana siguiente para no tener que volver a enfrentarse a un problema como ese.

Cinco minutos después, comenzaba la tediosa tarea de escribir todos los procedimientos en los que participara junto con el Doctor Addy.

_El reloj marcaba las 12:35 pm._

Uno a uno, los informes fueron saliendo de su computadora a la impresora, para luego ser almacenados en carpetas individuales, ya le quedaban sólo cuatro cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Sin pensarlo, la Doctora lo tomó.

.-Brennan- habló.

.-Es hora, es hora de que te vayas… el reloj marca, una y cinco minutos…- la voz de Ángela resonó en la bocina.

.-Pero sólo me faltan…-.

.-Estarán allí cuando vuelvas-.

.-Son sólo cuatro…-.

.-Sin excusas, ya vas tarde-.

.-Pero…-.

.-¡Ahora Brennan!-.

.-De acuerdo-.

Sin poder ganar esa batalla, la doctora acomodó las carpetas en su escritorio, tomó su chaqueta y salió. En la entrada la esperaba Zach.

.-Doctora Brennan…-.

.-Ahora no Zach-.

.-Pero es…-.

.-Lo que sea, estará aquí cuando vuelva…-.

.-Pero-.

.-Luego…- Zach, incómodo, por no entender la razón del comportamiento de la doctora, se quedó estático en su lugar, hasta el momento en que Ángela llegaba a la oficina de Brennan para chequear que ya hubiese salido a buscar a su sobrina.

.-¿Qué sucede Zach?-.

.-La doctora Brennan se fue y no pude mostrarle lo que encontré…-.

.-Zach, cariño… ya eres grande… ¿No crees que puedes trabajar solito hasta que vuelva?-.

.-Si me dices eso Ángela, entonces debo asumir que tú sí sabes hacia donde se dirige la doctora…-.

.-Sí, va por su sobrina, Emma está quedándose con ella, y luego la traerá para acá…-.

.-Pero éste no es el lugar más seguro para un infante-.

.-Zach…-.

.-¿Sí?-.

.-Guarda silencio y ve a trabajar ¿Quieres?-.

.-De acuerdo- Zach la miró con cara de no entender, pero tampoco se esforzó por enterarse, sólo encogió los hombros y se fue.

.-¡Sí! Definitivamente, esta semana será, por decirlo menos, interesante-.

El sonido procedente de su oficina alertó a Ángela, parecía que el Angelator ya tenía resultados para la reconstrucción facial del occiso. Sin tener más opciones, la artista aceleró sus pasos hacia su oficina. Para cuando la antropóloga volviese, ya tendría una cara y, posiblemente, una identificación positiva.

Mientras, Brennan analizaba mentalmente, una vez más, la lista de cosas que tenía que hacer, no era ni las cuatro y su tarde se veía pesadísima "¿Por qué mi hermano no puede pedir favores como este cuando no tengo un caso?" masculló y continuó conduciendo.

A las 13:45 llegaba a la escuela y después de inventarle una excusa a la recepcionista, aunque, mejor dicho, sería que lanzó su mejor artillería de tecnicismos científico y palabras rebuscadas de nada en particular para que dejaran a Emma salir temprano de clases, al menos su hermano había sido lo suficientemente precavido como para haber avisado en la escuela que su hermana podía retirar a sus hijas; de lo contrario, Temperance no quería imaginarlo.

Cinco minutos la recepcionista aparecía con la niña, la pobre de Emma venía blanca, quizás porque tenía hambre, o quizás porque la recepcionista venía despotricando sobre los "malditos padres que retiran a sus hijos antes de la hora".

Al ver a su tía, Emma salió corriendo hacia ella.

.-¿Por qué estás aquí, salgo en dos hora más? ¿Qué sucede tía Tempy? ¿Le pasó algo a mi hermana? ¿A mis padres?-.

.-No cariño, todo está bien, hablaremos en el auto-.

.-Claro, pero me podrías comprar algo de…- Temperance, al ver que su sobrina la iba a meter en el lío del año, no atinó a otra cosa que tomarla en brazos y susurrarle que no terminara la frase o ambas se quedarían allí toda la tarde. Emma cayó inmediatamente.

.-Si claro, una muñeca, sería fantástico, pero en tu cumpleaños…- "Demonios, me junto demasiado con Booth, esta clase de cosas sólo se le ocurren a él", pensó.

Rápido, antes de que Emma dejara escapar otra cosa, Temperance le sonrió a la recepcionista y, con su sobrina aún en sus brazos, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Al llegar al auto, recién, respiró tranquila.

.-¿Te sucede algo tía?-.

.-Pensé que no saldríamos de ahí, sin que llamaran a servicios sociales porque soy una pésima niñera…-No lo entiendo tía…-.

.-Olvidé hacerte algo de comer o darte dinero para el almuerzo… cariño, soy muy mala en esto, así que… de ahora en adelante, deberás asesorarme en esto-.

.-¿Qué es ase… asesorar…me?-

.-En este caso, ayudarme…-.

.-¿Si? Por mi no hay problema… y, en todo caso tía Tempy, papá pensó que se te podía olvidar… dijo algo, de que él te vigilaba cuando ibas al colegio y eran pequeños… entonces, me dio el dinero del almuerzo para toda la semana-.

.-¿De verdad?- preguntó la antropóloga sin saber si sentirse aliviada, o sumamente insultada por la previsión de su hermano.

.-Sip, mira- de su mochila, Emma sacó una billetera con veinticinco dólares.

En ese momento, la brillante doctora hubiera gritado, de no ser porque estaba en la calle y allí estaba su sobrina.

.-Entonces, sí almorzaste…-.

.-En realidad no…-.

.-¿Cómo es eso?-.

.-Me compré un emparedado de atún, pero no me gustó y no quise gastar más dinero, eso no es algo que sobre en casa…- terminó Emma triste.

.-Entonces no has comido…- reflexionó Brennan.

.-Nop…-.

.-¿Qué te gustaría comer? Yo tampoco he comido, así que, ya que te saqué de clases, la escapada podría ser completa ¿No es verdad?-.

.-¡Sí! ¿Podemos comer comida china?-.

.-De acuerdo, china será…-.

.-Emma ¿Qué era lo que me ibas a pedir que te comprara?-.

.-Un lápiz nuevo y una nueva carpeta… mi lápiz escribe cuando quiere, hoy no fue un buen día, olvidé traer otro de casa… y necesito una carpeta para un trabajo de geometría que tengo que presentar pasado mañana ¿Podrías?-.

.-Claro… pero ¿Por qué no cambiaste el lápiz cuando comenzó a funcionar mal?-.

.-Porque es el único de "La Sirenita", y me gusta mucho…-.

.-Pero, lo importante en un lápiz debería ser lo funcional que pueda ser, no lo impreso en el exterior…-.

.-¿Qué tía?-.

.-Que deberías tener los lápices, no porque sean bonitos, sino, porque escriben bien…-.

.-Pero ese me gusta…-.

.-De acuerdo… pero no te garantizo que el lápiz que te compre sea de "La Sirenita"-.

.-Gracias…-.

Media hora después Brennan aparcaba en su restaurant de comida china favorito, era una lástima que Sid's hubiese cerrado, era un excelente lugar.

Cerca de las dos y media, y luego de una parada en una tienda para comprar lo que Emma necesitaba, ambas partieron hacia la oficina.

Una vez que Brennan le presentó a su sobrina a todos los guardias, y les pidiese a éstos que si la veían merodeando por ahí, la devolvieran al laboratorio, pudo continuar hacia su oficina. Se vio metida en medio de un gran tumulto en el laboratorio, aparentemente, por los gritos de Cam, lo más probable era que Hodgins y Zach hubiesen hecho de las suyas y algo hubiese resultado quemado, y/o explotado, en el proceso.

Temperance rodó los ojos y procedió a abrir su puerta, dejando el espacio para que Emma entrara.

.-¡Bren!- sonó el grito de Ángela.

.-¿Si Ángela?-.

.-¿Ella es?-.

.-Es lo que yo supondría, tomando en consideración…-.

.-Sí o no-.

.-Sí… Emma, ésta es Ángela, Ángela, ésta es Emma-.

.-Mucho gusto pequeña… ¿Tienes muchos deberes?-.

.-Algunos…-.

.-De acuerdo ¿Por qué no los haces en la oficina de tu tía mientras yo hablo con ella?-.

.-Claro…- Emma se instaló en la mesa de café y comenzó a sacar sus cuadernos.

.-Bren, te tengo una identidad, desgraciadamente, tenemos un problema…-.

¿Cuál?-.

.-Nadie lo ha reportado desaparecido, se supone que está en un entrenamiento, en el desierto, en Mojave, hasta dentro de cinco días-.

.-¿Qué clase de entrenamiento dura tanto?-.

.-Eso es lo que Booth está tratando de averiguar…-.

.-¿Booth estuvo aquí?-.

.-Sí, hace un rato…-.

.-De acuerdo, no es como que lo haya podido acompañar de cualquier forma-.

.-Estoy de acuerdo… por cierto… ¿Cómo fue todo con Emma?-.

.-Bien, Russ le dio el dinero para el almuerzo para toda la semana… Emma dijo que había presupuestado que lo olvidaría…-.

.-Tu hermano sí que te conoce…-.

.-Eso no quita lo irresponsable que fui…-.

.-Cariño, es el primer día, tomará un poco…-.

.-Es sólo que…-.

.-¿Qué?-.

.-Tengo demasiado en la cabeza, el caso, Booth y ese extraño comportamiento de los últimos días, Emma, Russ y todo el asunto del tratamiento de Haley…-.

.-En eso tienes razón. Espera… ¿Qué sucede con Booth?-.

.-No lo sé Ángela… algo no está bien…-.

.-¿Crees que tenga que ver con esa conversación pendientes entre ustedes y sus jefes?-.

.-No lo sé, el hecho es que no he tenido tiempo de conversar con él, ayer Parker tenía un juego y se quedó con Booth, yo tenía que recibir a Emma, no lo sé… no estoy acostumbrada a nada de esto…-.

.-Lo sé cariño, pero lo solucionarán… ¿De acuerdo?-.

.-Claro… ahora, dime… ¿Quién es?-.

.-Veamos, de acuerdo a la base de datos, Teniente Coronel Joseph Blackheaven, supuestamente, está desde hace cuatro días atrás en Mojave en un entrenamiento, o así le dijo a Booth quien-quiera-que-sea con quien habló.

.-Y ¿Qué más han encontrado Zach y Hodgins?-.

.-Más partículas, de cloro… Zach dice que la mayoría de las fracturas son post-mortem, pero que varias otras eran antiguas. Dice que la causa de muerte más probable fue una fractura del cuello-.

.-Fue instantáneo entonces…-.

.-Sip, estoy trabajando en un escenario coherente…-.

.-De acuerdo, entonces, iré a terminar con el papeleo y a ayudarle a Emma con su investigación-.

.-Increíble…-.

.-¿Qué cosa?-.

.-Tú, ayudándole a una niña, a hacer su tarea…-.

.-¿Qué tiene eso de extraño?-.

.-Tiene un sentido de domesticidad, que yo llamaría incompatible, contigo-.

.-Es un arreglo, sólo por una semana Ange… no lo suficiente como para que me convierta en Betty Crocker-.

.-Hablaremos de eso otro día-.

.-Como sea-.

.-Ah… y Brennan, pasaré por tu oficina para revisar cómo va tu investigación-.

.-¿Y eso para qué… soy una científico, es improbable que, a éstas alturas de mi vida no sepa cómo utilizar el método científico?-.

.-Ese es el problema, tú lo ocupas demasiado bien y Emma, a penas, va a la primaria…-.

.-No sé que significa eso…-.

.-Lo sabrás cuando te lo muestre…-.

Brennan, molesta con su mejor amiga, salió hacia su oficina a ver qué hacía su sobrina. Al llegar, la encontró inmersa en la tarea, inconscientemente sonrió y continuó hacia el computador para seguir con el papeleo.

Veinte minutos después, sin nada mejor que hacer, adelantaba algo del trabajo de investigación para su nuevo libro. Finalmente, cerca de las cinco, Emma anunció que su tarea estaba lista. Por lo que podía comenzar con el proyecto. ¿Sobre qué? El antiguo Egipto (algo que alegró a la doctora, pues los libros estaban allí, así que no tendría que moverse de la oficina para que su sobrina consiguiese).

.-Bueno ¿Qué es lo que te piden?-.

.-Nombre de las dinastías ¿Qué es una dinastía?... años en los que gobernaron, tengo que investigar la vida de un faraón y poner un mapa de cómo cambió el territorio del imperio durante los siglos…-.

.-¿Sólo eso?-.

.-Sip ¿Por qué tía?-.

.-Porque, si yo fuera tu profesora, pediría algo más complicado que eso…-.

.-Ahhh-.

.-¿Qué tal si comenzamos? Yo buscaré en este libro- la doctora indicó un libro y lo apartó de la pila -y tú en… haber… éste- tomó otro y lo puso en las manos de su sobrina.

.-Pero tía ¿No sería más fácil buscarlo todo en Internet?-.

.-Sí, pero ¿Qué aprenderías de eso?-.

.-¿Debo aprenderlo?-.

.-No todo, sólo una parte, lo más importante, o al menos ése es el objetivo de los trabajos de investigación…-.

.-No entiendo…-.

.-Es para que aprendan, pero también para que aprendan a almacenar e indexar información…-.

.-Sigo sin entender…-.

.-De acuerdo, sólo hagamos esto… intentaré pensar una forma de explicártelo-.

.-Claro… ¿Cómo se hace esto?-.

.-Bueno, en ese libro explican porqué las dinastías fueron importantes…-.

.-Oh… de acuerdo…-

.-Ambas chicas se sumergieron en la lectura, o al menos, una lo hizo, porque, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando Emma interrumpió su lectura.

.-Tía, no entiendo nada de lo que dice aquí… son palabras demasiado complicadas…-.

.-Para eso hay diccionarios Emma-.

.-Sí tía, pero, no tengo uno en la mano y si busco cada palabra de aquí, no terminaré jamás de leer-.

.-Sí, supongo… veamos…-. Comenzó, una vez más a ver los libros que tenía, sin encontrar uno que pudiese ser medianamente entendible para una niña de 10 años (N/A: no me acuerdo qué edad debería tener y me da flojera buscar, si lo saben, me avisan porfa…).

.-Tienes razón, pero antes de que te vayas te enseñaré a buscar información en los libros…-.

.-¿Y entonces tía?-.

.-Lo buscaremos en internet…-.

.-Ok…-.

.-Oh, espera aquí… ya vuelvo-.

Le tomó menos de un segundo llegar a la oficina de Ángela.

.-Ángela, tengo un problema-.

.-¿Qué sucede Bren?

.-¿Tienes, por casualidad, algún libro o algún programa computacional, que tenga información sobre Egipto y que sea entendible para una niña?-.

.-.¿Qué?-.

.-La investigación de Emma, es sobre Egipto, pero mis libros son demasiado complicados para ella-.

.-Cariño, son demasiado complicados para cualquiera, excepto un antropólogo o un arqueólogo… llamaré al departamento de arqueología…-.

.-Gracias, pero, ahora qué hago para mantenerla tranquila hasta dentro de…- miró su reloj -¿dos horas?-.

.-Bren, puedes irte a las seis… pero… como sea, mándala para acá, encontraré algo en lo que tenerla entretenida-.

.-Gracias Ange…-.

.-De nada-.

La siguiente hora pasó sin pena ni gloria para Brennan, estuvo todo ese tiempo investigando en los libros, tratando de hacer una cronología resumida para su sobrina, que fuese suficientemente concisa, entendible, históricamente adecuada y rápido. Afortunadamente, a Ángela le mandaron la información de los mapas y faraones desde el departamento de egiptología, de ahí, sólo les quedaba el indexarla, cosa en lo que les ayudaría Ángela al día siguiente.

A las seis, Temperance y Emma salían del Jeffersonian, con destino a la tienda de abarrotes, había millones de cosas que tenía que comprar: verduras, pescado, colaciones para Emma, leche con chocolate, lápices de "La Sirenita", libros para colorear.

Después de las siete llegaron a la casa, y con lo cansadas que ambas estaban, pidieron comida y, después de todo el ritual 'pre-dormir', a las ocho y media de la noche Emma estaba acostada. A las nueve, Temperance, rendida, cayó a dormir. Tan rendida estaba que no escuchó ninguno de sus teléfonos sonar.

Sólo despertó, un poco, cuando Emma, asustada, fue a dormir con ella.


	8. Compatibilizar no es tan difícil parte3

**Disclaimer: **conocería Londres si fuese mía la serie, pero como no lo es, Zach está metido en ese "pequeño problema" y yo no conozco Londres.

**Quédate conmigo.**

_Previamente…_

_Después de las siete llegaron a la casa, y con lo cansadas que ambas estaban, pidieron comida y, después de todo el ritual 'pre-dormir', a las ocho y media de la noche Emma estaba acostada. A las nueve, Temperance, rendida, cayó a dormir. Tan rendida estaba que no escuchó ninguno de sus teléfonos sonar._

_Sólo despertó, un poco, cuando Emma, asustada, fue a dormir con ella._

**Capítulo 7: "Compatibilizar no es siempre tan difícil como se esperaría, parte 3" **

Eran las seis y un cuarto cuando Brennan despertó, a su lado, hecha un ovillito, estaba Emma; una visión que la enterneció, delicadamente, acarició la cabeza de la niña retirando mechones de cabello que tenía sobre la cara. Tranquila y calladamente se levantó para comenzar su día.

Afortunadamente, aquel día logró hacer todo lo que debía antes de atrasarse para llevar a Emma a la escuela, lo que incluyó preparar desayunos, meriendas, asegurar que llevara todo en la mochila y ordenar sus propios papeles.

A las ocho con diez minutos Tempy aparcaba su auto fuera de la escuela, Emma sacaba sus cosas y luego de recordarle que iría por ella a las 15:30, se despidió y se fue.

Eran las 11 de la Mañana y Temperance revisaba una vez más el informe de Zach y lo contrastaba con las fotografías ampliadas del cuerpo, finalmente se dio por vencida, abrumada ante la evidencia, en el hueso, impreso contra-relieve se encontraban marcas, en las que Zach y Ángela estaban trabajando en aquel mismo instante. Lo que no podía concebir era un escenario concreto en el cual, a causa de un agente corrosivo, quedase una impresión en el hueso.

Frustrada, se inclinó ante el escritorio para tomarse la cabeza con las manos. Lanzó un respiro cansado y estaba por comenzar a repasar los hechos una vez más, pero en su cabeza, cuando el olor del café invadió sus sentidos haciéndola levantar la cabeza para averiguar qué era lo que sucedía. Frente a ella, Booth se encontraba con un café caliente que expelía su fragancia por toda la habitación.

"Puedo preguntar ¿Qué camión pasó sobre ti y por qué no averiguaste la matrícula?"

"No es gracioso, y el camión era de la compañía ¿"Qué sucedió para que el ácido clorhídrico provocara que algo quedase impreso en el hueso"?

"Me sorprendes Huesos, Tú ¿Haciendo chistes sobre algo de cultura pop?..." Booth se tomó un segundo de pausa antes de continuar, "Creo que has cambiado".

"Es tu pésima influencia…".

"¿Qué puedo decir? Más que… Solemnemente, 'culpable de todos los cargos'".

"Sigo sin verle la gracia ¿Qué tal vas con la investigación?".

"El FBI y los militares esperan la confirmación final del Jeffersonian para autorizarnos a inspeccionar la base, así que, obviamente, no hay presión".

"Ninguna… Cam debería haber enviado la confirmación hace un rato…".

"Entonces sólo debería esperar la confirmación de Cullen para continuar".

"Así es…".

"Y ¿Cómo va…?" Booth iba a comenzar cuando su compañera se paró de improviso y comenzó a correr hacia la oficina de Ángela.

"Ange… creo que sé dónde lo mataron…". En el Angelator se veían las imágenes de un cuarto grande y de un hombre detrás de otro rompiendo el cuello de Blackheaven".

"Reduce el espacio… más… algo como un almacén o un armario, ahora ponle artículos de oficina, cómo, tinta de fotocopias, cajas con resmas de papel, ahora, repite el escenario…".

Las imágenes volvieron a pasar por el Angelator, calzaban perfectamente, excepto, que, la fuerza necesaria para realizar ese daño al cuello de un hombre como ese, hacía que la torsión ocupase más espacio del que había en el armario.

"Me parece muy bien el escenario, pero ¿Por qué estaría Blackheaven en un armario de utensilios si era un militar en servicio activo?".

"Eso Booth, es tu trabajo averiguar…".

"Graciosa…".

En ese momento, fueron interrumpidos por Cam que les avisaba que la autorización de Cullen estaba lista, podían interrogar a los sospechosos. Booth comenzaba a irse cuando algo lo hizo detenerse.

"Espera un momento…".

"¿Qué sucede Booth?".

"¿Cuál era la impresión del hueso?".

Ángela le mostró…

"Sé lo que es…".

"¿Qué es…?".

"Son parte de las identificaciones que usan los militares… la pregunta ahora es…".

"¿De quién?" terminaron por él, Brennan y Ángela.

"De acuerdo Huesos… ¿Vienes conmigo?".

"Para la próxima… debo recoger a Emma a las tres y treinta".

"Tu sobrina… es verdad, lo olvidé… me llevaré al chico, a ver si logra captar algo…".

"Se llama Zach, Booth".

"Es un chico, igual que Sweets".

"Zach ha pasado por varios…" comenzó Brennan y Booth tomó ese como su aviso para desaparecer, a medio camino llamó a Zach, y luego de unos minutos, ambos habían salido de allí.

"¡Vieron! Booth se llevó a ¡Zach!" comenzó a reclamar el entomólogo, celoso.

"Asúmelo cariño..." intentó consolarlo Ángela.

"Sí, si, muy gracioso… pero lo que me sorprende es que no haya arrastrado a la Doctora Brennan…" siguió Hodgins.

"Mi sobrina, debo recogerla de la escuela".

"Oficialmente, declaro este lugar ¡Universo Paralelo!" terminó el doctor, para salir de la oficina de su prometida y volver a su estación.

"Cariño. Odio decir esto, de verdad que sí, pero Jack tiene razón…".

Por toda contestación, Brennan se limitó a mirarla feo y salir de su oficina. Ángela sólo sonrió.

Veinte minutos habían pasado y Booth conducía su camioneta, acompañado por Zach hacia la Base de la USAF (N/A: creo que jamás he aclarado que USAF significa United States Air Force, o Fuerza Aérea de los Estados Unidos, si lo hice, sólo omitan este comentario), para investigar qué clase de identificación militar podrían haber corroído con ácido clohídrico, o mejor dicho de quién, aunque no sería malo descubrir el escenario del asesinato.

Fuera de la base, Booth fue recibido por un soldado, que sin siquiera pedir identificación, abrió la barrera de entrada a la rotonda central del complejo, allí, ya habían aparcadas, varias SUV reglamentarias del FBI, con la obvia circulación de agentes por el perímetro.

Una agente, que se identificó como Simms comenzó a hablar con Booth, mientras Zach reconocía su entorno que le diera alguna pista acerca del escenario del crimen o del crimen en sí; si bien no era el experto ni en investigación ni en partículas, confiaba 

en poder encontrar algún indicio de lo que había sucedido con el occiso antes, o durante, su fallecimiento.

"¡Zach!" escuchó a Booth llamarlo desde la distancia, como respuesta sólo asintió y corrió para alcanzar al agente.

Caminaron cerca de tres minutos para llegar a la oficina del Cnel. Mattews, esta vez sin la tutela del Tte. Marshall.

"Agente…" lo recibió el coronel desde el lado contrario al que estaba el resto.

"Señor…" contestó Booth.

"Supongo que viene, en relación a la orden de "cooperación", que expelió el DOD ¿No es verdad?" (N/A: DOD es el Departamento de Estado, que, según lo que he entendido de las series gringas es como el que coordina estas cosas, si ando muy perdida, porfa, avísenme).

"Exactamente, Coronel".

La conversación siguió por otro par de minutos en los que Booth explicó que, supuestamente, pasaría, en relación a procedimientos, interrogatorios y demás.

Mientras Booth explicaba, Zach aprovechó de examinar su entorno, la oficina era, en cierto modo, parecida a la del agente, de cómo la había visto en aquellas oportunidades en las que había podido acceder al FBI; fotos, tanto de su familia (podía inferirlo por la herencia mendeliana de rasgos en común en prácticamente todos los miembros de las fotografías) como de la base y de los destacamentos en los cuales debió servir en algún momento de su carrera (información que no sabría, al menos con tanta certeza, de no ser por su corto tiempo en el ejercito).

Asimismo iba ejecutando, mentalmente un mapa de las inmediaciones y del edificio en sí, y mientras miraba por la ventana lo notó; en la esquina izquierda de la habitación, contraria a la puerta, había un pequeño cubículo, tras de la puerta, podía ver las resmas de papel apilarse contra estantes.

"Le avisaré… hasta luego" terminaba Booth y arrastraba a Zach con él fuera de la oficina "vamos… salgamos de aquí antes de que nos pasen a sumario…".

"Pero Booth…" comenzó a balbucear.

"¿Qué?" preguntó un poco crispado.

"Creo que deberías investigar este edificio".

"¿Y puedo saber por qué?".

"Porque este edificio es el único antiguo, es más que probable, que tenga asbesto, y había asbesto de construcción en el tejido del cuerpo".

"De acuerdo, enviaré a alguien".

"También creo que deberías mandar a alguien a investigar en la oficina del Coronel…".

"¿Y eso por…?" Booth no terminó de escuchar porque un disparo resonó en el pasillo . Booth, sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó a la oficina, sólo para encontrar al Coronel Mattews muerto en su escritorio. "pero ¿Qué demonios?" fue lo que mencionó al entrar, pues parte del techo había caído en el escritorio y polvo se desprendía en el aire alrededor.

"Booth, mi recomendación…" comenzó a explicar Zach que se había devuelto tras del agente, sólo para ser arrojado de allí por Booth.

"Sal de aquí Zach y ponte guantes, esta oficina, acaba de convertirse en una escena del crimen".

Molesto, Booth sacó su celular y comenzó a marcar el teléfono de su jefe, que, obviamente, no estaría muy feliz con todo esto.

Laboratorio Médico Legal, Instituto Jeffersonian.

"Brennan, cariño… ¿Tienes un minuto?" preguntó Ángela mientras asomaba la cabeza por entre la puerta de la oficina de su mejor amiga.

"No exactamente, pero puedes pasar".

"¿Qué sucede?".

"Llamó Booth, Cullen está furioso, un Coronel de la base se suicidó luego de que se entrevistaran con él…".

"Pero, eso es bueno ¿No?".

"No lo sé Ange… pero sí es muy extraño".

"Sigo creyendo que es bueno… ¿Eso no significa que él es el culpable y cierra el caso?...".

"Ange eso es especular y en este laboratorio estamos para investigar, para especular está Booth… ¿Qué hora es?".

"Una y treinta… Brenn, yo no soy científico, también tengo derecho a especular".

"Cómo sea, viniste porque…".

"Para recordarte que debes pasar por Emma a la escuela y para recordarte que indexaremos la información para su reporte esta tarde".

"Lo sé, mi computadora me lo dice… mira" Brennan le indicó que se acercara, en el monitor un contador iba en cuenta regresiva para el momento en el que tuviera que partir a recoger a su sobrina.

"Toda una mamá moderna, no es así ¿Doctora Brennan? no…. ¡Supermamá!". Ángela se rió y salió de la oficina carcajeándose histéricamente, Brennan, sin ver la gracia del chiste, sólo encogió los hombros y siguió con el papeleo.

Una hora después, Brennan examinaba el cadáver del Coronel en la camilla de autopsias, acompañada de Cam, y encontraban algo que ponía una nueva interrogante en el caso, en el cuello habían marcas de aguja.

Brennan no pudo quedarse a ver lo que restaba del procedimiento, puesto que la alarma de su teléfono indicaba que debía ir por Emma a la escuela. Su día había sido normal, su tarea había estado bien, su lápiz nuevo de "La Sirenita" había funcionado perfecto y no tenía demasiados deberes para el día siguiente.

A las cinco, podía verse desde el laboratorio a Brennan, Emma y Ángela terminando el trabajo; justo cuando la artista estaba lista para obligar a las chicas Brennan a tomar un descanso, pues Emma probaba ser igual de perfeccionista que su tía ("Y menos más que no comparten el mismo ADN, pensó Ángela), Cam entraba a la oficina para avisar que en el exámen toxicológico aparecía una neurotoxina que paralizaba al cuerpo no lo mataba, lo cual indicaba que el disparo por el cual había muerto el Coronel, no fue suicidio, sino homicidio.


End file.
